Spectrum
by RavenFlyingSolo
Summary: A series of Raven x Beast Boy drabbles that have no sense of continuity or anything to string them together other than the pairing. Originally for titandrabble on Live Journal. Rated K because, while generally mild, there may be some vivid imagery.
1. Strong Emotion

These are a series of thirty Raven x Beast Boy drabbles I did a while back for a challenge on Live Journal in the titansdrabbles group. I had a great deal of fun doing it, and I figured it qualifies as fanfiction, so I'll go ahead and post them. I'm posting them three at a time, so there'll be thirty chapters when it's all said and done. This will be the first and only author's note, so I hope you enjoy them all.

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that is clearly copyrighted and makes an appearance in my drabbles.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Love**

She'd done it. The earth trembled, jets of lava and great geysers of ozone-killing gas spewing into the heavens. With a satisfied smile, she stretched her red fingers out in front of her, popping the knuckles loudly. No minions attended her; she'd sent them throughout the universe, to conquer in her father's name.

A personal moment anyway.

She stood over the body. Kneeling gracefully, she reached out a hand to touch him. She knew not why she was compelled to touch him. The effect was garish; red and green clashing. Inside her heart tugged sharply.

Somewhere, she remembered loving him.

**Hate**

Trigon laughed knowingly, and the pain wracked through her body. Her back arched, the pain so intense it consumed her, stole the scream that would have meant relief. The smoke choked her, the flames of the prophecy licking her mind.

He awoke, having slept curled beside her as a green golden retriever, the force of her struggle with an unseen force startling him. Gently, but with an edge of panic, he woke her. Amethyst meeting emerald, momentary fear then weary relief. He knew who found her in her dreams.

"You hate him, don't you?"

She breathed, "He is my father."

**Rose**

He laughed, leaning closer to Terra as they walked the shores. Instantly Beast Boy had fallen for Terra, finding her easy-going and cheerful nature a refuge from Raven's constant sarcasm and insults. Maybe he'd liked her before Terra. Thoughts of the dark Titan haunted him occasionally, but he brushed them aside, noting she didn't seem effected by his relationship with Terra.

Later, alone, he entered his room and thought he saw a dark shadow quickly disappear, but reasoned it to be a bird's shadow flying by his window. Then he saw it: a single yellow rose on his desk.

Raven.


	2. Change

Just kidding. This is the last author's note. The community on LJ was titandrabble (titan "underscore" drabble) since the underscore doesn't want to show up when I post. Read on!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**  
04. Ring**

Had they known, they never would have done it. Had it not been for their evil selves, she would live. Had there been another way?

_There had to have been_, the green changeling's mind screamed in grief.

Her face, her skin horribly red and her hairline receding like a balding old man's, all her features despite their devilish horror appeared more peaceful in death than her beauty ever had in life. She was gone now.

_No_. He twirled the Ring of Azar between his fingers. She was trained all her life for this moment. She would rise.

Trigon would fall.

**05. Blue**

The café seemed modern enough, quaint, with that air all good cafés seem to have—relaxing, slightly bohemian, and full of the rich scent of forty different kinds of coffee and biscotti. Blue was her favorite color and her favorite coffee shop. When she had been a Titan, it had been the color of her cloak. It would always take her back to the only time she felt at home, but that was fifteen years ago. She had changed.

A man entered. Blonde hair…those eyes, emerald green. She recognized him and stared. He noticed her. "Raven?"

She hadn't changed much.

**06. Emotion**

"What's wrong?"

He looked up. "Nothing."

She paused, waiting. He remained silent. "Don't lie to me."

"How do you always know when something is bothering me?"

She tapped a delicate finger against her temple, and graced him with the smallest of smiles. "Empath, remember? I can not only feel your emotions but 'eat' them, so to speak."

"Yeah, emotional vampirism. Cool." He sighed. "Too bad you can't feel your own emotions."

She flinched, even knowing he hadn't meant it maliciously. He noticed, and spoke again, "Here, feel this." He gave in to a wave of feelings.

Surprisingly, she felt loved.


	3. Music of the Night

**Cold**

A black shadow emerged from the Tower floor, coalescing into a magnificent bird. Without warning or grace, Beast Boy tumbled onto the floor, landing on his back with his feet in the air. A moment later, and with unconscious grace, Raven regained her corporeal form and stood, staring down at the green changeling before her. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"I really hate that, you know," he complained.

"You cannot fly long distances. Would you rather use public transportation?"

"Maybe." He shivered. "Your soul is so cold."

She offered him a hand and smiled. Her smile warmed him.

**Sleep**

He lay on the couch, one arm on his GameStation controller, the other sticking straight out from the couch. He was drooling.

She couldn't sleep. Herbal tea would help. She ventured out to the kitchen to make some. No one would be awake.

He stirred, his GameStation controller rolling onto the floor with a _THUD!_ He never moved.

Noticing Beast Boy for the first time, she moved to stand over him. Smiling despite herself, she extracted the controller and grabbed a blanket. Draping it over him, she sighed affectionately and resisted the urge to hit him for sleeping so soundly.

**Music**

She sipped her champagne. These parties Robin made them attend to socialize with the societal hoity-toities were not her thing. While she would deny the pleasure she received from wearing her high-slit blue dress and heels, the rest she openly despised. No, that's untrue. There was _one_ other thing she appreciated.

Beast Boy squirmed in his tuxedo. A question boiled on his lips, and he feared it would boil him alive if uttered. Undervaluing his life, he ventured forward. Standing, he bowed slightly and offered a hand, the music giving him courage. "Care to dance?"

"Sure."

They were equally surprised.


	4. Perfection

**Picture**

Three girls smiled up at her, their faces unchanging. The sun shone bright, the world was green with summer life, and the sky as blue as her cloak. Orange arm over pale shoulder, pale arm over gray shoulder, the girls' arms snaked in a line behind each others necks. The whites of their smiles gleamed for the camera.

_Was it fake?_ she wondered.

"I always liked that picture."

She turned, more green filling her eyes. Emotion erased from her face instantly, the pang of regret twisting a silent pin hiding in her dark heart.

"I was jealous. She had you."

**Luck**

The Titans alarm rang throughout the Tower. Raven waited patiently, having already been in the main room, for the others to arrive. Cyborg was first, having made two steps from the garage. Robin was next, followed by Starfire, and Beast Boy, who looked as if he'd been napping. i What a bum /i , Raven thought, scaring herself with the affection she that flirted with her mind.

Robin checked the computer. "Just a run of the mill robbery. Beast Boy, Raven, you stay here. Titans, GO!" They ran.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Beast Boy teased.

"Lucky me." She suppressed a smile.

**Movie**

"No."

"Come on, Raven!"

"No."

"It wouldn't kill you to take a break from your dusty book and watch a movie—have some fun for a change," Beast Boy whined.

Raven slammed her book shut. "I'll watch the movie if you shut up."

He smiled. "Deal."

He kept his promise. Kept it so well, in fact, that the dullness of the movie drove Raven into slumber. Beast Boy shifted to make the weight of her head on his shoulder more comfortable, and brushed a strand of wandering lilac hair out of her face with a tentative finger. He smiled again.


	5. Natural

**Animal**

The shape in front of her in the dark—it wasn't Beast Boy. The green changeling was slumped by the wall. She knew this beast, knew him through empathy—Adonis. Her eyes widened and she shifted, in time to save her head, but he landed a full bite on her shoulder, causing her to let out a scream, a scream that woke the Tower and woke Beast Boy. The beast Adonis, Raven still in his teeth, turned abruptly, smashing her head into the wall.

Beast Boy saw her, unconscious.

Animal instinct took over. He rose to protect what was his.

**Sky**

"Is it weird to you to think that your home planet is somewhere out past that blue sky?" Beast Boy queried, standing beside her, head tilted back to appreciate the cloudless day.

Raven cast a sideways glance, before returning her eyes to the great blue. "Not really. I'm used to the idea of being so far from home." She debated even correcting him, but ultimately decided to see how he'd respond. "I'm not from just another planet anyway, but from another dimension, you know."

"Oh." A pause. "Wait, what?"

She sighed. "The physics don't matter. Earth is my home now."

**Beach**

Raven sat reading under an umbrella, stretched pleasantly in her beach chair. She looked up from her book to see green sea animals jump from the water. Shaking her head, she lowered her eyes back to her book. Beast Boy had convinced her to come to the beach, and she was glad he had.

She'd become reabsorbed in her book, when she heard a whoosh!

What was that? She wondered.

Then she saw it. A green whale stuck on the shore. "Raaaven," he whined, "I beached myself."

With a sigh and burst dark energy, she sent him out to sea.


	6. Unfathomable

**Stars**

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. The man they fought was a ninja.. He'd tripped a laser in a bank heist before getting to the loot. He thought himself a great ninja, but wasn't quite as skilled as he'd thought; he lost within thirty seconds fighting Robin.

Beast Boy frisked him for weapons, and discovered ninja-death stars. "COOL!" he yelled, and began playing with one.

Robin warned, "Beast Boy, be careful. Those are–"

"OOOW!"

"...sharp."

Raven sighed. "Let me see." Beast Boy held out his hand, a cut dripping blood. Her hands glowed blue, and she absorbed his injury.

"Thanks, Rae," he smiled.

**Dead**

The noisy, fast-paced click of joysticks and buttons. Focus. Total focus. Tension, building in the air, engulfing, devouring attention greedily. Building still more, now the shuffling irrelevant frustrated movements, as if leaning in any direction will help. Beast Boy lept to the side to avoid a wall as Raven's car pushed him into one.

Explosion.

Dead.

Deftly, now without the hindrance of a green sports car, the blue sports car rounded the last corner triumphantly, victory flashing on-screen.

Stunned silence.

Raven, setting down her controller calmly, having never moved, stood up. Over her shoulder, "I win again."

Open-mouthed, silent shock.

**Alive**

A rainy, dark day, suitable to the mood of the empath and even more fitting to her errand. Could she even call it an errand? She felt obligated to be here, tied by the strings of blood and fate that had led to her passing. There had been no body, but Raven had set aside a patch of land on a hillside, adorning it with a simple engraved stone.

Angela Roth.

Kneeling before the stone, she murmured, "I wish you were alive to see this future, mother."

In a tree a few yards away, a green squirrel kept silent vigil.


	7. Physics

**Time**

Two former Titans, side by side on the top of the Tower, sat talking and enjoying the sunset. The years had aged them; some fifty had passed since they as teenagers had been a part of the team.

"Hey, remember that time I nailed Starfire with that oil balloon?"

"You're lucky she didn't destroy you. She handled that better than I would have."

"Yeah." Pause. "Remember Malchior?"

"Yeah." Another pause. "Remember Terra?"

"Yeah."

Two sighs. After a moment, Beast Boy asked seriously, "Time really does heal, doesn't it?"

Raven thought. "Maybe not heal, so much as dull the old emotion."

**Forever**

He paced angrily. It was so unlike him to be angry that he barely knew what to do with himself. She stood watching, feeling his negative emotions hit her like a gang beating her with clubs. This upset her; this whole situation. He couldn't understand, couldn't see her reasons. Raven waited for his next outburst. Instead, she was greeted by seething, understated rage.

"You lied to me." It wasn't a question.

She bristled. "I did't. I omitted the truth."

"Same thing."

"No–" he cut her off.

"The truth may hurt for a little while, but a lie hurts forever, Raven."

**Fight**

He punched. She dodged right, and dropped to a knee, sweeping her right leg out to catch his. He jumped to avoid it, and brought an elbow down to knock her over. She rolled, recovering to take a swing at his face. Green flashed by as he dodged again, barely missing the hit. She swung several times in quick succession, which he blocked with his forearms. Quickly she faked with her left leg, making him hesitate, then brought her right up and down sharply on his shoulder. He landed, and she pinned him to the mat.

"You must never hesitate."


	8. Comfort

**Book**

"Put that down." Her tone held an edge.

He set the archaic tome down. "Raven?" Beast Boy questioned.

She sighed. "That's Malchior." Raven's demeanor shifted from typical anti-social to bristled defensiveness. "It's safest in my room with me. Away from you."

He recognized her defenses. Her back was to him; he was standing barely inside the threshold to her room. "I'm sorry he hurt you, Rae. I'm sorry I wasn't a bigger help."

She turned to face him, lavender dancing in a field of green. "I was a fool for not seeing you before."

Dust lay undisturbed on Malchior forevermore.

**Angel**

She fought. Beams of black energy dispersed large objects in Trigon's direction. Everything she sent at him, he blocked with such ease. She was careful to keep the people below the battle safe, but how it wore her out to fight and concentrate on the safety of those below her. The world rode on her shoulders, the future of the dimension in her hands.

After an eternity of constant fighting, Raven found a weakness, the way to end it.

Victory. The last of her energy spent, she fell from the sky. Beast Boy was waiting to catch the falling angel.

**Holiday**

"That's not fair. You i are /i green."

"Yeah, you wanna wear me?"

"You make me ill."

"I do not!" he protested, yelling over the other voices in the crowd watching the St. Patrick's Day Parade.

Smiling in spite of herself, Raven argued, "Bravery is green. You just can't see her. Does that count?"

"No."

"…I hate you."

"Liar!"

Raven feigned a scowl. "Who cares if I'm not wearing green?"

"St. Patrick?"

She sighed. He pouted, then exclaimed, "I know!" He ran off, leaving her astonished. He returned with a small green shamrock on a silver chain. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Rae."


	9. Always

**Snow**

Two mirror-image pastel green stems. Corresponding curves that bent the stalks downward, and two white flowers hanging opposite each other, their fertile centers facing the ground. For a while the plant had tried to reach the sun, but now bowed under a weight too great to bear. It had split in the middle, torn between two warring halves. Had the flowers worked together, they'd have withstood the winter.

She'd given it to him. She appreciated symbolism. She was gone—he still loved her. He shook his head to remember her, as he shook the globe to stir the dormant snow.

**Richer**

"Sweet! Today's my lucky–" he faltered, penny pinched between two fingers, his grin falling faster than gravity allowed, his eyes welling up with regret and uncertainty. Beast Boy remembered the last time he'd made the proclamation; in fact, it had been one of his most unlucky days. Raven walked beside him, having noticed him bend down before hearing him, observed his reactions calmly, stoically, as usual.

She decided to bring it up. "Remember the last time you said that?"

He stared at the penny in his palm, lost in memory. "Yeah."

"I held that while I died, you know."

**Poorer**

She wandered, alone not for the first time. However, this alone seemed more devastating and real than the other times. The planet was new and strange to her, and she had not a cent on her. Despite being raised in Azarath and never worrying about money herself, she was familiar enough with systems of commerce to understand nothing wouldn't buy her food and shelter. She pulled her cowl down and looked around.

A green boy eyed her with interest from across the street. What strange lavendar hair! But she seemed so lost. _I'll find out about her_, he thought hopefully.


	10. Questions

**Sickness**

Giraffe. Elephant. Llama. Emu. Anteater. Orangutan. Chicken. Fluffy kitten.

He sneezed, changing form every time. Unlike the others, when Beast Boy caught a cold, he had to stay in the Med Lab lest he destroy his bedroom. What if he sneezed a humpback whale or whale shark? Even an elephant would sufficiently destroy his sanctuary. He finished another sneezing fit, wiping his nose and groaning miserably.

Raven appeared in the door, steaming soup in her hands. She offered it to him silently.

"This is vegan, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's meaty chilli."

He grinned, recognizing sarcasm. "Thanks, Rae."

**Health**

Perfect calm. No concerns, problems, emotions.

Raven floated in the lotus position, two delicate fingers together to maintain the constant flow and circle of energy. Her lilac locks hung in front of her closed eyes, shielding her face like a veil.

With a great slam, Beast Boy entered the room, falling down the stairs and yelling in surprise. Raven, in turn, was knocked out of her meditative state with a start. She hit the ground, and a light burst, showering her in glass. She glared at Beast Boy, who looked back meekly.

"You have to be bad for my health."

**Honor**

"I'm evil, Beast Boy. The blood that runs through me is demon, inherited from a monster whose terror is legendary on many worlds. I try to lead a good life hoping...for what? Salvation? I'm beyond salvation." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Hoping to prove to myself that maybe not everything I do has to be evil. But soon I will destroy. It pulls me; I can feel it, more powerful than anything of this world. I don't know if I can fight it. Tell me, Gar, have I lead an honorable life?"

"Fight the good fight. That's honorable."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That's the last of my drabbles. Hope you enjoyed them! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
